She’s just another girl, isn’t she?
by AnnelieseCrystaleAngel
Summary: One day Narumi announces that there will be a new student in their class. More it is his cousins daughter .All of them expect her to be naïve and klutzy. But that’s not what they become. The Teenage Idol Kasumi showed up next day in class. NatsumexOc.
1. Chapter 1

**She's just another girl, isn't she? Hyuuga Natsume Love Story****Info**

Okay this is my Hyuuga Natsume Story. I had this story in my mind since a looong time ago and I finally decided to write it. Hope you like it.

Name:**Kasumi**** (**mist, fog)**Haruka(**far away**)**** Chiyoko** (child of 1000 generations)

Birthday:13 April

Age:14-15 (the girls are 14 and the boys are 15)

Relatives: Narumi is her mother's cousin

Likes: Likes: Winter, cold, being alone, reading, riding, swimming, skating, drawing, star-gazing, he moon, Irises, Roses, singing, acting, mysteries, puzzles.

Dislikes: Hot weather, crowds, annoying persons, people who bully weaker persons

Personality: sarcastic, keeps to herself, doesn't openly express her feelings, cold, mysterious, intelligent, wise, a fighter. Despite her cold exterior she is a person who cares deeply for her friends and would do anything to save them, even if that implies killing herself .Acts like a motherly figure for small children.

Extra Info: She is a professional: model, singer, actress, skater, painter and pianist. Herfavorite flower is the white Iris: The Flower of Hope. She has an Q over 300.All the Teachers and the Headmaster fear her. Whit the exception of Narumi. Thou she sometimes gives him the creeps.

Alice: Known: Death and Elemental (Thunder,Fire,Water,Wind,Darkness,Light etc.)

: Unknown: She was born whit all the Alices in the World. She knows this and can control all of them perfectly except one The Life Alice. No one knows about her other Alices.

Life Alice: Brings everything (back) to life. The rarest Alice ever.

Star Rank: Special Silver Star (meaning she is allowed to exit the Academy for her concerts, expositions etc.)

Ability Class: Dangerous Ability Class

She's in the same class as the gang.


	2. First Flame

**Sorry for the long wait. I decided to continue this Story. Here's the link to Kasumi's Picture: **

.com/albums/nn339/MysticMikageAngel/My Stories/Hyuuga Natsume Love

**And before I don't forget You-chan remains 4 years old. know he should be 9-10 but hey this is a story.**

**_thinking _**

**-talking**

**^action**

Story Start:

**Normal POV Natsume's POV**

It was a normal day at Alice Academy also known as Gakuen Alice. A school for children genius .But that was only a Façade, for what really happened in there must be kept secret from the normal people. The children that went there were known as "Alices". Special gifted children, who poses special powers that can either help save or help destroy the world.

Our gang was already 15 and many things started to change. Ruka finally accepted that he was soo in love with our Blackmailing Queen and they started dating . Natsume was being less cold to everyone in the class. But Mikan, oh poor Mikan she had the biggest changes of all. The sweet and gentle-hearted girl turned into a bitchy and slutty Teenager.

Well back to our main event. It was a spring morning as Narumi came in the class and said:^clearing throat^ Well class I know it might be a sudden thing but starting today we will have a new student. Nobody was paying attention.-A girl to be more precisely, continued Narumi. At the word "girl" everyone turned around. The boys wanted to know if a new hot-shot would be joining their class. And the girls wanted to know if they would have competition.-She is my cousins daughter so please be nice to her ,he finished smiling. The class turned to what they were doing previously. -Whhatt is with that reaction ?,asked Narumi sweating nervously.

Unknown to the class a person was standing outside hearing they're hidden thoughts. Suddenly a huge commotion outside disturbed the whole so-called "peace" of the class and caught the attention of a certain person outside the door. _They're at It again, _were the thoughts of that person as her eyes opened revealing two honey colored orbs.-What's happening!?, shouted Narumi in the now-opened cell phone ,-what, a AAO invasion, he asked whit disbelief. _Why would they be here .Especially now. They haven't shown any signs of activity in the past few years ,so why now. Could it be….no it certainly is because "She" is here. _We must do something- Dammit !!! His sudden outburst surprised the class. A strong wind blew for a few moments in the class. The only things Narumi heard were.-Sorry Gay Lord but I'll take care of those poor unfortunate souls in my own way. Narumi sighed and rested his head in one of his hands whispering lightly: Ahaha , we'll need a bigger hospital, especially now that "she's" here.

Al thou no one was supposed to hear that, our Kuro Neko didn't miss it. _A bigger Hospital. What the hell is Naru thinking about_ _and_ _who is "She"?,_came his questions.

In the meantime Outside……

???'s POV

I was surrounded by AAO course they were just play toys for me but something bothered me: _Naru told me that no one was supposed to know of my arrival , but then how the Hell do those guys know about it. Maa ii ke do, but the real problem is: __**How did they sneak in to the Academy so easily ?**__ It seems like there is a crack in the System. I wonder how SonaPersAn is doing. This Academy has become even more corrupted then it was back then. I'll have to talk to Naru and that stinky pig they call Headmaster. I won't let them revive "__**Her"!, **__no matter what it takes!_ The last AAO member was knocked down whit a puck in his stomach. All this happened In a matter of seconds and those who watched were in a Daze. At least 100 AAO members were defeated so easily._ Who is that person?_

All this time the Headmaster watched the fight. Turning back to the dark room he said: Seems like Hell's Angel has descended down on us once again.- Yami….chan, I wonder what will become of you this time …. As recollections flooded back in his mind, the memories of **That Time** were like an endless nightmare in a sea of Terror and Horror -Let's only hope that she will learn to accept her true self this time.

End POV

Natsume's POV

Back in Narumi's class there was a huge uproar, like all the other students of the Academy they saw the demonstration of speed and power and it let them completely speechless. Even Natsume was surprised, al thou he didn't show it he was concerned about that guy's identity. Narumi's voice snapped them from they're trance: - So, as I was saying we'll have a new student whit us this year, al thou she knows her way around because she was in the Academy when she was younger I'll still assign a partner for her and that person will be…hmm ^scanning the class^, a, yes Hyuuga Ntsume. But before he could protest a boy asked: - But how was she able to go out of Academy ? That's very simple, came a cold yet angelique voice. – I escaped the Academy. All faces were now turned to the person sitting on the window panel.

She had her arms crossed over her chest and had an emotionless face. Suddenly someone yelled: -Thhattt-thhhatt's **the super Idol Kasumi!!!! **and then fainted. Everyone sweatdropped. – Jeese, thanks god she fainted, one more scream and I would've gone numb, she replied sarcastically.-Anyway ,she said getting up from the panel and walking to the front of the class with her arms still crossed, my full name is Kasumi Haruka Chiyoko and that dummy over there is my mother's cousin, she said monotonly pointing to Narumi,..His eyes shone brightly ,..unfortunately , he then started crying. The whole class erupted into a big laughter. That's except Natsume, Hotaru and Mikan who is glaring at her._ Who does that bitch think she is,coming here and taking all the spotlight from me ?Grrr I'll make her pay_._I bet she has a horrible Alice hahahah._ Unknown to her Kasumi could hear her every thought. –Okay you can ask her anything you like ,beamed a now energetic Narumi. She turned to protest when the door opened and inside came Persona. When he saw Kasumi he stopped dead in his tracks, literally . – I need Natsume for the next mission. Upon hearing this Natsume stood up and started moving towards the front, where Persona was situated. But then Kasumi turned her body, as from now on facing Persona and spoke in a deadly tone: -Kuro Neko, there's no need for you to do these mission anymore. The whole class became rigid from fear. SonaPerSan will do his own missions won't he?, she said, mocking Persona-sensei. -Well , he said in a fake sweet voice, look whose's here ,his voice grew deadly, -Yami , I didn't miss you. -Well of course you didn't miss me SonaPerSan, said Kasumi in the same mocking voice, -after all, who would miss, a student that can kick his master's ass ?.-That only happened once!, shouted Persona totally losing his cool while his trembling finger was pointed at Kasumi. Natsume was totally amazed and amused at the same time. _Now I definitely need to know who this girl is. You don't get to see everyday an angry Persona-sensei or a person who still is alive after making him mad for that matter. _– Oh really, came Kasumi's voice, I was 4 years old. At this statement I really sweat dropped.-Oh yeah, yeah I remember that , interrupted that gay Lord. Ne Kokoromi and Inchio would you mind using your Alices to recreate that scene 10 years ago ? Sure, said Koko and Yuu and concentrated hard on recreating what Narumi was thinking. Suddenly the whole class was bathing in a bright light. Natsume was the first one to open his eyes, he saw Narumi, Persona and that Kasumi girl looking at something that seemed like a sepia-colored, old time movie. Soon the others followed in opening their eyes and standing up.

**To Be Continued….**

_Hi there hope you like this first Chapter of "She's just another girl, Isn't she? ". School started and I'm reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllyy busy .Anyway please let me know what you think of my Story. Have a nice day. Bye-bye P.S:Sorry that Persona is (and will be) a little OC towards KAsumi_


End file.
